


A Dream Come True

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charlie Bradbury Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: After you get together with Dean and Charlie, you can’t keep your hands off yourselves. It can lead to only one thing.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> That got away from me, oh well ;D I really hope you like it guys!

It’s like a dream come true.

Your brain refuses to work when Charlie and Dean undress you, their hands not leaving your skin for more than a second as they rid you off all pieces of clothing. Breaths become gasps when Charlie’s fingers linger on your skin, digging in just a little bit, and Dean smirks, shaking his head as he looks at you both.

He goes for a kiss and you don’t hesitate to kiss back, not anymore. But the way his lips slide against yours is just a little too sweet, making your heart skip a beat or two. Charlie busies herself with roaming her hands over your back, then, having you shivering in no time.

Every touch of hers seems to have a purpose, like she’s trying to learn your whole body by heart and you let her, arching into her touch. Charlie laughs and keeps going, beginning to kiss all over your skin, too.

When Dean’s tongue slips inside your mouth, you swear you die and go to heaven straightaway, having trouble believing that what’s happening is real. But it seems to be, and the way Dean’s hands gently cup your chin as he coaxes you into the kiss kicks your brain into working again.

You reach for Charlie with your hand, clumsy, since she’s right behind you, but she finds your fingers, entwining them with hers. You squeeze tight when Dean lets go off your face, his fingers trailing nonsense patterns over your neck, then chest as he moves lower and lower.

The first pinch he delivers to your nipples makes you moan right into his mouth and he takes it as a good cue, continuing to roll and twist sensitive nubs in between his fingers. Dean pulls away and you’re about to protest, already missing his taste and the way he felt, but Charlie’s hand cranes your neck to the side, her gaze locking with yours.

She’s a complete opposite, ravaging your mouth the moment your lips come into contact, and you can’t be more grateful for the fact Dean’s there to hold you, because you don’t trust your body to keep you standing. It seems like her goal is to fucking take you apart and your eyes flutter shut when her fingers sneak in between your legs, touching you everywhere but where you really want it.

Dean joins in, digging his fingers into your ass, and you lean your head on Charlie’s shoulder, taking a sharp breath when she pulls away for a brief second. They’re relentless, but still so slow and teasing that it’s overwhelming, even more so than if they would go fast and ruin you right at the beginning.

Your body is magma under their touch, hot and sizzling, molding to their will. Wherever they touch you, you follow, pushing into their fingers like you can’t stand not to be caressed for even a second. The fire from you clearly seeps into them, right through your skin and their fingertips to their bloodstream, because they push you onto the bed in one swift move, climbing onto it after your back hits the mattress.  
You push yourself up on your elbows and lean forward, again capturing Charlie’s lips with yours. She makes a surprised noise, but doesn’t pull away, and you use that moment to your advantage, rolling you both over and pinning her to the bed without as much as a second thought.

She parts her legs under you and for you, wrapping them around your waist as you kiss her with all you have, the warmth of her body under hers making your desire skyrocket. From the corner of your eye, you see Dean watching you, his lust-filled eyes moving all over your and Charlie’s body, like he can’t will himself to look away.

The bed rises a bit and that lets you know he got up, but you don’t do much with that information, setting your hands on either sides of Charlie’s head to support yourself. She’s all sugar and spice and everything nice, but turns into a hungry beast in a blink of an eye, winding your hands around your neck and pulling you closer, making you shiver with the way she plays with your tongue in her mouth.

You pull away unwillingly when Dean taps you on the arm, his eyebrows arched as he holds out two vibrators. One of them is sleek and metal, looking more like a deadly weapon than a sex toy, and the other is a stereotypical one, hot pink that hurts your eyes.

You don’t hesitate to reach for the first one; it just fits her better, without a doubt.

Spreading your legs as an invitation for Dean, you set the vibrator on your left, beginning to kiss down Charlie’s body, as slow as they were both worshipping you earlier. You taste the sweetness and salt on her skin, smell her perfume and the faintest hint of sweat too, but it’s nothing unpleasant, rather the opposite.

Her eyes are boring into yours when you suck on her ribs, leaving bruise after a bruise on the perfect skin, adorned with the very few scars. Marks of a hunter - you have them too, and become increasingly aware of that fact when Dean slides his tongue over your thigh, tracing every mark etched deep into your skin.

A shuddering breath leaves your mouth when Dean sucks onto your skin, using quite a bit of strength, and you know you’ll have bruises by the time that he’s done. You don’t mind at all, rather itch to ask Charlie to mark you up as well, but you want to take care of her first.

You want to ruin her for anybody else.

She looks fragile from afar, yet like a pistol when you look into her fiery eyes, and you don’t wait any longer, setting your hands on her thighs as you spread her legs as wide as they want to go. Charlie squirms a bit, finding a more comfortable position, and you lean forward, just breathing her in at first, letting the electrifying feeling run through you when you realize she’s all yours to take.

You don’t tease at all; you’ve waited too long for that. Instead, you lick and suck everywhere, not wanting to leave an inch of skin unattended, and her sweetness envelops your tongue like the best drug ever invented. Charlie makes little breathy noises when you focus on her clit, flicking your tongue around it, curling it around the sensitive nub.

You sigh into her pussy when Dean delves in between your thighs, his wet tongue twirling around, caressing light like a feather. Gripping Charlie’s thighs, you get back to what you were doing, only to keep stopping along the way as Dean doesn’t give you a break.

Your whole body erupts in shivers when he does magic with his tongue, almost like he knows exactly where to go to have you fall into pieces. Charlie’s smirk widens when you stop again, but you get back faster this time, burying your tongue in her pussy, chasing her wetness with your mouth.

Setting a decent pace, you fuck her steadily, enjoying the way her walls tremble and quiver, squeezing hot and tight around you. She looks like a goddess as she squirms under you, with her lips parted; pupils blown wide and her hair loose, covering the whole pillow like a burning halo.

You moan right into her when every Dean’s move brings you closer and closer to the brink of release, your heart thudding faster and faster. When he picks up his pace, you know you’re already gone, but don’t give up, trying to hold on as long as it’s possible and make Charlie come first.

It’s a struggle with the way that every fibre of your being wants to experience the utmost pleasure, but you manage to push her over the edge first, the taste of her release being your undoing. You arch into Dean’s tongue as you come, the pleasure hitting you over and over again, because he doesn’t dream of stopping.

“Dean…” you breathe out, your voice raspy. “A second, maybe? A break?”

He chuckles and follows your request, scattering kisses all over your trembling thighs as you recover slowly. You reach to the right blindly and your fingers close around the vibrator, the corners of your lips going up slowly.

“Ready?” you ask Charlie and she bites her lip, giving you a nod in response.

“Ready. Show Hermione what you can do with that wand,” she whispers, her voice dripping with desire, and you shake your head, smiling so wide that your face could split into two. She’s such an utter dork that you can’t handle it.

“Really?” Dean lets out a laugh, his hot breath fanning over your skin. “And then what, ten points for Gryffindor if she gets it right, Dumbledork?”

Charlie pushes herself up on her elbows as she rolls her eyes. “You got a problem with that?” there’s challenge in her voice and you would give a lot to see how that could unroll, but Dean only mutters something under his breath, leaving it be.

You turn the vibrator on, switching to the lowest setting, and wiggle a bit on the bed so you’re sitting next to Charlie rather than lying in front of her pussy. Dean follows you with an annoyed look on his face, but it turns into something else altogether as you spread your legs wide, gesturing for him to come closer.

He doesn’t hesitate to follow and you lean to the side a bit, your gaze raking over the way Charlie’s sprawled out on her half of the bed. She could look innocent as an angel with such an expression on her face, but not right now, not with her legs spread wide and her fingers around her breaths, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. 

You sweep the vibrator over her sides first, seeing her muscles tense and relax into the sensations. With a smirk on your face, you touch her nipples too, the gasp leaving her lips music to your ears.

When you’re about to move lower, a moan rips from your throat and the sensation registers only a moment later, leaving you arching into the vibrator Dean has pressed right above your clit. Even though it doesn’t touch you where you need it, the vibrations travel all over, succeeding in making your breath hitch in your throat.

With the power of your will only, you slide the vibrator down Charlie’s belly and run it all over her thighs, skimming your fingers over her skin as well. Her body rises and falls as she follows your movements, chasing the littlest stimulation, her head dropping onto the pillows once you sweep the vibrator over her clit.

You hold it there, circling it one way and the other, and the sheer bliss on Charlie’s face is everything you never thought you needed. Pulling her in for a kiss, you pick up your pace and swallow all the whines she’s making as the vibrator buzzes against her clit. 

Your hips begin rising from the bed on their own accord when Dean slides the vibrator down, pushing just the tip of it inside you. Pressing the vibrator tight against Charlie’s clit, you try to impale yourself onto the one Dean’s holding, but not one of your moves is of much use with how strong Dean’s grip on your body is.

Sometimes, you really can’t handle how much power this man has inside him and this is one of those moments for certain.

You pull away first, needing some air to fill up your lungs, and lock your gaze with Dean’s mischievous stare, looking away once Charlie’s lips land on your shoulder. With a flick of your fingers, you turn up the vibrations, feeling them in your hand. Pushing the vibrator inside her, you watch her mouth open wide and her legs fall open completely, as she embraces the intrusion with all she has.

Dean choses that moment to slide the vibrator into you completely and you bite on your lip, the way it’s stretching you out almost divine, setting your whole body on fire. He doesn’t wait to set a decent pace, thrusting the toy in and out of you as you buck your hips, desperately chasing the sensation.

The pace you’re working on Charlie at is all over the place, because you can’t think straight being filled up like that, but she doesn’t seem to mind at all. Her body arches into the vibrator as you move it, driving it as deep inside her as you can, making all kinds of beautiful sounds spill from her lips.

You can’t hold back a whine when Dean’s tongue lands on your clit, beginning to flick around the swollen nub in time with the thrusts of the vibrator. It feels incredible, but quite overwhelming too, and you clutch the sheets tightly with one of your hands, trying to distract yourself enough to continue pushing Charlie to the edge.

Dean’s fingers close around the other vibrator, too, and he looks up at you as he offers, “Let me take care of you both. Deal?”

You can’t find it in himself to say no to that, giving him a nod the moment the words are out of his mouth. “Yeah, okay.”

The moment you let go of the vibrator, Charlie cranes her head to the side and pulls you in for a kiss, the one that’s more teeth and tongue than anything else, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. She’s so warm and sweet, but there is some danger hiding nearby, and you get drunk on it as it takes over control, making her tug at your hair and scrape her teeth against your bottom lip as she devours your lips.

But you don’t get lost in each other for long, because Dean gets right to work, forcing you to pull away from Charlie as you have to catch your breath; the fact he turned up the settings is definitely too much. Every drag of the toy against your walls feels too good to be true, the pleasure seeping through your whole body, building strong with every single thrust.

Charlie moans loud and the sound is the most wonderful music you could ever hear, echoing in your ears as Dean flicks his tongue over your clit at a fast pace. The pleasure seems to be too big to stay contained in your body and you writhe on the bed as you try to process it, eventually giving up and letting it wash over you instead.

You feel the bliss everywhere as you come: from the tips of your fingers right to the tips of your toes and even in your mind, because it disrupts your perception, making you feel like you’re floating. And Dean stops right in that moment, letting you come down from your high before he slides the dildo out and tosses it to the side.

With your chest heaving, you look to your right, and what your eyes encounter is the most beautiful sight you could ask for. Charlie has no exhibitions and winds her fingers through Dean’s hair when he buries his head in between her thighs, the metal vibrator reflecting the dim light in the room as Dean slides it in and out of her. Her body is in constant motion, chasing Dean’s mouth and the toy, her movements fluid and graceful, despite the clear urgency that she’s showing.

And when she falls over the edge, you can’t help but be mesmerized by the way her body arches from the bed and her lips fall open, the expression on her face almost unreadable, like she’s surprised at how good it all feels. You can’t tear your gaze away, so you watch her, noting down every tremor of her thighs and every sound that escapes her mouth, having trouble believing that you’re allowed to see and hear all of this.

That you’re a part of this now.

Dean lets go off her after a second and she rolls to the side, all hands and legs as she reaches for you. You go willingly, get tangled up with her, and close your eyes, inhaling slowly. The bed dips under you two and Dean’s arm curls around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“Don’t you dare.” Charlie warns, but it’s more like a mumble than anything else with her face against your chest. “She’s mine, too,” she adds and Dean chuckles, the soft sound echoing in the room.

“Yeah, I know,” he whispers, the brush of his lips against your neck making you shudder in their hold. “Not going to get you all for myself, princess.”

You smile wide, your mind floating between the state of being overwhelmed by all that’s happening and disbelief. “No, not a chance. It know it’s a package deal.”

“Yeah?” Dean prompts, pressing his body against you, the hardness of his cock prominent against your thigh.

“Yeah,” you say, craning your head to the side to look at him. “You good with that?” you raise your eyebrows and he bites down on his lip as he smiles.

Giving you a nod, Dean agrees. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m good with that too,” Charlie butts in, all cheery, and you can’t hide a smile. “But, you know what?”

“What?” you ask, looking back at her.

“Let’s get on.” She sing-songs and you break out into a full laugh that turns into a moan halfway through when her fingers sweep over your clit.

And you don’t complain when they start touching and kissing, because you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Truly, it’s a dream come true.


End file.
